Raven's time of the month
by Shadow Mistress Andora
Summary: One shot M rated for a reason Rae X Rob


Raven's time of the month

By: Shadow Mistress Andora

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans :(

Summery: one shot M rated for a reason Rae X Rob

Raven knocked quietly on Robin's door. The other titans were still asleep but she knew Robin would be up waiting for her. The door slides open and he ushers her in quickly. Raven takes a seat on the bed her legs crossed as if she was going to meditate.

"I guess it's time again huh?"

Robin takes a seat in his desk chair facing her as she nods.

"Is this really helping Raven?"

Again she nods and her right leg starts to twitch up and down.

"Thank you for agreeing to do this Robin"

Robin shrugs and looks at his alarm clock

"Almost time Rae"

Raven nods and they both watch as the alarm clock turns to 2am. Ravens arms and legs begin to glow as her dark aura spreads over her body and when it completely engulfs her she closes her eyes and winces as if she is in pain.

"Talk to me Robin… please…"

He indulges her and after a moment the glow around her body starts to relax. They make small talk for close to two hours and Raven truly starts to believe that she may make it through without breaking. Just as it looks like Raven is about to return to normal however Robin makes his mistake

"You should have seen it Raven all the guys were coming up to Starfire telling her how sexy she looked and when she turned and asked me what sexy was…"

The dark energy around Ravens body returns with a vengeance. She leaps off the bed knocks Robin to the floor and straddles him.

"Raven keep control… you can do it Ra…"

He's cut off as she covers his mouth with her own. She slides her hands up his chest as she kisses him and claws grow from her hands allowing her to cut his shirt off. Her nails scrape his skin leaving tiny trails of blood as she works her way back down and tugs his shorts off. She fazes out of her leotard and the dark energy surrounding her licks her body as if its flames. She breaks the kiss off and looks hungrily at Robin.

"Raven…"

"Shut up Robin before I get violent"

Robin shivers and Raven can feel him pressing against her as he gets hard. The fact that there is only Robin's boxers between them not doesn't leave much room for hiding. She pulls him up into a sitting position and nuzzles into his neck. Robin can feel her lightly nipping at his neck and its only years of discipline training that keeps him from moaning. Raven grinds against him as she bites a little harder at his neck and Robin finds himself unable to stop from putting his arms around her and pressing her against him so that her breasts are squished against his chest.

Quicker then he would have liked she pulls away and slides down his body until her face is by his fully hard member. She rips his boxers off and licks her lips as it springs up. She grabs his shaft and slowly starts running her hands along its length. Her mouth finds its way to his head and she teasingly flicks her tongue across the slit smiling when Robin lets out a small moan. She continues to tease him for a few minutes and then picks up the pace with her hands. She takes his head in her mouth and works her tongue across its surface. She's unsurprised when she feels Robins hand on the back of her head begging her to do more. She starts to bob her head in time with the movements of her hand and Robin lets out a louder moan.

"Oh god Raven…"

Raven smiles to herself as she feels him arch his back knowing that soon he'll cum. She speeds up her movements and right as he is about to erupt pulls away. His cum spurts out his penis and she laps it up ensuring that he will be hard again. She ties his cloth belt around his neck and grabs the end. Raven pulls him to the bed sits on the edge and forces him to kneel in front of her.

"Now it's my turn."

Robin smiles and pushes her so that she's laying on her back her legs dangling over the edge. Robin runs his hands up her inner thighs and forces her legs further apart. He flicks his finger across her clit smiling when her body jumps slightly and the dark aura intensifies. He inserts one finger and then another enjoying the wetness of her insides. His fingers wiggle back and forth and he rubs his thumb over the sensitive skin of her clit making her jump each time. Soon his fingers are slowly massaging her insides and he brings his face down. As his fingers pump into her his tongue wraps around her clit and he rapidly flicks it. The mix of clitoral stimulation and the way Robin is twisting his fingers each time he enters her soon has he panting and letting out soft moans every few seconds. When she finely cums he licks her clean and she sits up a smirk on her face.

She grabs the belt around his neck and pulls him up to the bed and on top of her.

"Take me"

Robin doesn't think he just plunges into her and her body arches as he hits just the right spot. Robin is a relentless lover and thrusts into her hard and fast until her breath comes in short pants with each thrust. Robin pulls out right before she's about to cum again and Raven growls.

"Who said you could stop"

Robin smiles at her evilly and flips her on her stomach.

"I like this way better"

He grabs her hips and forces her ass into the air. She uses her arms to brace herself and he pushes into her from behind. Raven lets out a deep moan and Robin grabs on to her breasts, one in each hand squeezing them. They move as one rocking back and forth Robin pounding into her Raven moaning his name until they both reach their climax. The glow of Ravens body fades and disappears as the sun rises bathing them in light threw the open window.

They sink to the bed spent and Raven turns over so that she is laying looking at Robin using his arm as a pillow.

"You did good Raven, you resisted for almost two hours this time, maybe next month it won't happen at all. Kind of a shame really…"

Raven laughs quietly as she snuggles up to him

"You do so love my time of the month don't you Robin"


End file.
